The present invention relates to fireplaces of the type with closed hearth and with visible combustion.
It is known that fireplaces of this type generally comprise a body of parallelipedic section, of which one of the lateral faces is arranged in the manner of a retractable glass door. Inside this body there open out a lower conduit for the admission of fresh air for combustion of the wood, and an upper conduit for evacuation of the smoke and hot gases, connected to a roof flue.
Under these conditions, it is appreciated that such a fireplace is necessarily built against a wall, combustion being visible only on one face of the assembly.